


八月夜未央

by sittle_star



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittle_star/pseuds/sittle_star
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne





	八月夜未央

1  
哥谭在下雨。  
前天戈登才见过蝙蝠侠。  
在一个不怎么起眼的，哥谭随处可见的巷尾。  
那辆棒极了的蝙蝠车安安静静地蛰伏在原地，一双用于照明的车灯此刻黑着眼睛，更显肃穆地等待着他的主人。  
蝙蝠侠罕见地没有立即跳进去，而是站在原地，浑身淋得湿漉漉的。  
一同解决完麻烦的戈登朝他的搭档打了个招呼，带着些关心凑过去问他怎么了。  
蝙蝠侠拖地的披风忽然动了一下，一阵颤动后，一个小脑袋伸了出来，警惕地张望着周围，努力张嘴“喵”了一声。  
  
被大雨淋得透湿的一只小奶猫，把蝙蝠侠的披风当成了避风港。  
“一只猫。”戈登忍不住笑起来，看向他犹豫的搭档，“它喜欢你的蝙蝠翼，我是说披风。”  
蝙蝠侠不置可否，转身小心地捏起小猫的后颈，然后扯开披风放进怀里。  
小奶猫满足于皮革手套的质感，喵喵叽叽地用尖牙和小利爪自顾自地玩闹着。  
  
旁侧窗扉打出的淡黄色灯光柔和了蝙蝠侠坚硬的棱角，欲将旷世的温柔一并倾注到他身上。  
“你有伴了。”戈登靠在蝙蝠车上，老朋友般同蝙蝠侠聊着，“但要小心你的被窝，那是这么大小的猫最喜欢的地方。”  
戈登从没见过这样的蝙蝠侠，但他觉得因一只小猫而手足无措的哥谭义警可爱极了，只是可惜除他之外无人知晓，报端纸末都或恐慌或愤慨地诉诸着蝙蝠侠的冷酷暴力，极尽渲染着他的危险，而为蝙蝠侠出声的报纸都泯然在纷飞的纸片中。  
可布鲁斯不关心那些。  
布鲁斯感受着从手掌中传来的微弱的撕扯，这只小猫那么小，还不及他的一只手掌大。  
阿福会大惊小怪地把这一刻记录下来，放到“第一次喝汤第一次摔跤”之类的相册夹里。“第一次养宠物，嗯？布鲁斯少爷。”  
布鲁斯想象着阿福故作惊讶的表情，有点想撕破蝙蝠侠的人设笑一笑。  
但现实中他只是对着戈登点了一下头，钻进蝙蝠车，没看到戈登有些讶异的笑容。  
——八月十三日  
  
  
2  
戈登试图解放被拧弯的钢筋拷在背后的双手，在地下错综复杂的排水道里，工业废水混合着管道的斑斑锈迹正逐步侵蚀着哥谭的地基。  
每次都是这样，只有蝙蝠侠一人追踪过去，而他们都是无用的蠢蛋。  
挣扎半晌无果的戈登不由狠狠唾骂起来，他眼睁睁看着野兽躲在阴暗的角落磨牙吮血，把捕兽夹从自己腿上掰下来，对扯下的血红肉筋满不在乎，然后明晃晃地扔在蝙蝠侠逮捕他们的必经之路上。  
然后满目猩红嘴角扯着涎水等待着蝙蝠侠的到来。  
用哥谭警局的陷阱给小蝙蝠做陷阱。  
他们想想都觉得妙极了，忍不住拍手叫好。  
他们把这当成一个游戏，并乐此不疲。  
他们还担心主角不能及时到场，绑来了戈登以防万一。  
  
  
  
戈登祈求蝙蝠侠暂时失灵一下，只是暂时，不要来。  
然而事违人愿发生的几率远比哥谭和平的几率大得多。  
当他们扯着蝙蝠侠，将注射器里黄浊的液体粗暴地注入昏迷的蝙蝠体内，戈登扯着脖子红了眼睛发不出声。  
野兽们怪诞而放肆地疯笑着，跺着脚砍着人笑得浑身抽搐不能自己，而后被腾起的蝙蝠翼甩倒在地，汩汩的鲜血从磕破的唇齿处涌来，他们脸贴在肮脏的地上笑地更大声了，就像一场演出的谢幕。  
戈登提前安排的人在这时姗姗来迟，众人分散开后该拆弹的拆弹，该钳去野兽獠牙的手起刀落。  
“他真的够厉害不是吗？”  
“他总能绝处逢生，刚刚我看他都快不行了。”  
他们边赞叹着蝙蝠侠边进行着手下的工作，态度与外界的报道泾渭分明。  
  
蝙蝠侠以一种极缓慢的步伐走到戈登身边，为他扯开罪犯自制的手铐。  
重获自由的戈登第一时间不是去将恶棍们绳之以法，他紧张地抓起蝙蝠侠的手臂，试图寻找针孔的痕迹，蝙蝠侠想躲，但他的制服早已破烂不堪，什么都掩饰不住。  
被针头粗暴扯开的肌肉暴露在一道道深可见骨的伤口下，戈登下意识用力抓紧了蝙蝠侠破碎的衣料。  
“那是什么！他们给你注射了什么？”  
戈登嗓子干涩而紧绷着，吸着一口腐臭的下水道气体说出这句话，带着不易察觉的颤音。  
在外人看来蝙蝠侠如往常一般沉默地立着，不声，不响，夜间略过高楼便足以震慑哥谭的暴徒。  
但戈登可以看见那面具下逐渐失去焦距的双眸，硬撑着一口气的蝙蝠侠正略显茫然地看着他。  
戈登把手从蝙蝠侠的腋下伸到背后，将他的手臂搭到自己的背上，以一种“好哥们”的姿态从容地离开警员们的视线。  
  
排水道犹如迷宫一般互相交错着，但凭戈登或蝙蝠侠对哥谭的熟悉这些都不成问题。  
人声逐渐离他们远去，稻草人被蝙蝠侠按在地上揍时断断续续嘶哑无比的声音却在戈登头脑里越发清晰。  
“夜……如何其，夜……未央，华灯初上，无人能逃……”  
  
“蝙蝠侠！”戈登收紧了手臂，转弯的瞬间布鲁斯仿佛被抽空了所有的力气，戈登成了他唯一的支撑。  
戈登抓住蝙蝠侠无力滑下他肩膀的手腕，急剧升高的体温与急促的呼吸让戈登一时间心如擂鼓。  
他迈着艰涩的步伐，在哥谭的地下横冲直撞。  
——八月十五日  
  
3  
他昨天也见过蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠灯又一次亮起来，穿破层层流云薄雾，在沉沉的暗夜之上展翅庇护哥谭。  
蝙蝠侠紧裹着披风站在上风口，夜间风大，八月未尽的热浪蒸腾疮痍的城市，四处撕扯着落于脚跟的一角披风。  
戈登总觉得他摇摇欲坠，尽管他知道他坚不可摧。  
戈登对蝙蝠侠讲近来的疑点，俘获的罪犯，在翻资料的停顿之余，他听到了一声猫叫。  
戈登心脏漏跳了几拍，然后惊恐地将蝙蝠侠从头到脚看了个遍。  
迎着戈登有些呆滞的目光，布鲁斯抿着唇不情愿地将披风掀开一条缝。  
唔。是那只小猫。  
不是蝙蝠侠被施了魔法变成了猫猫侠而是蝙蝠侠怀里揣了只小猫。  
戈登极力忍耐着笑意。  
  
小奶猫伸出爪子去捞蝙蝠侠的披风玩，孱弱的指甲哪里是材质特殊披风的对手，扯不开又不甘放弃，微弱的撕拉声勾地铁血局长心里软绵绵的。  
  
“我的家人……对猫毛过敏。”  
半天，蝙蝠侠才如此说道。  
“没关系，可以放在我这里养，你也可以随时来看它。”戈登乐呵呵地去接蝙蝠侠递过来的小猫，小猫身手敏捷，在戈登够到它之前爬上了蝙蝠侠的肩头。  
它摩挲着蝙蝠侠唯一露出来的下巴，小口小口地舔着来不及打理的零星胡渣。  
蝙蝠侠偏着头去看它，将空中皎洁的明月化入冰蓝色的眼眸，在如水的清明中转头看向戈登。  
“甜饼加牛奶。”  
他笃定道。  
“它喜欢。”  
——八月十四日  
  
  
4  
戈登从未觉得哥谭的地下排水系统是如此复杂。  
当被钢筋混凝土砌成的屏障深深地压在地下，才发觉地上的灯红酒绿与万家灯火都遥远到无法想象。  
一向森冷的蝙蝠侠此刻垂着头，全凭戈登支撑着他移动，滚烫的身体传来骇人的温度，戈登恍惚间记起他也是个人，而非真正刀枪不入的都市传说。  
他不停地对蝙蝠侠说着话，竭力要求他保持清醒，一次又一次，戈登记不清有多少次蝙蝠侠因他而受伤。  
而他无力阻止这种伤害。  
恐惧犹如一只干枯有力的手，紧紧地攥住了戈登狂跳的心脏，那是比内疚更甚的情感，如临深渊。  
戈登无暇顾及这些，他只是麻木而机械地在齐膝的污水里行走，尽力避免蝙蝠侠的伤口沾到水，即便有些伤口早已感染，狰狞地流着血水颤抖地向这个残破不堪的身体示威。  
蝙蝠侠尚有残存的意识，戈登无法听清他口中喃喃的词句，却能够感受到他的不安，紧张，乃至恐惧。  
“会没事的，会没事的。”戈登重复着同样的词句，无比厌恶又清晰地体会到面对犯罪巷里的男孩时相同的无力感。  
  
戈登终于踹开了出口的铁门。  
郊外劲苍的夜风携着城市的纸醉金迷从四面八方涌来，争先恐后地从戈登身后的缝隙中进入狭隘的排水道，又在膨胀至极点时轰然坍塌，将城市的味道与充斥着各色化学废料的气体混合，侵入深陷其中每一个人的毛孔，令人不寒而栗。  
“我去叫人——”还未说出口的单词在引擎的轰鸣声中被卡在了喉咙，在终于清新了些的空气中蝙蝠侠恢复了些意识，挣开戈登后踉跄地翻入车内。  
蝙蝠车载着不省人事的主人喷着怒火绝尘而去。  
他昨天还好好的抱着猫呢。  
戈登望着蝙蝠车离去的方向，下意识握紧了拳头。  
——八月十五日  
  
5  
亿万富翁——布鲁斯·韦恩破产。  
因熬到半夜而错过闹钟的戈登匆匆赶到警局，在上班前匆忙抿一口咖啡时无意瞄到了同事随意扔在桌上的报纸。  
一行大字明晃晃地在眼前晃着，戈登心里咯噔之余模模糊糊地记起这不是第一次了。  
但他无暇顾及，昨晚虽然回收了不少阿卡姆的人才，但仍有一批外来人士逍遥法外，接下来的两个星期戈登都不会有一个安稳觉睡了。  
还有蝙蝠侠。  
戈登从未如此渴望与他相见，看一眼他是否完好无损。  
  
哥谭有名的贫民窟，坐落在哥谭平庸的一角。  
这里的温饱是奢望，这里的阳光却远比哥谭任何一个角落都要明亮。  
阳光将街头巷尾都暴露在炽热之下，街角堆满了杂物，却凸显着另类的荒芜。泥潭污水闪着油腻的光，在惨白的阳光之下，所有苟延残喘的活物都静止如同泥塑。  
戈登在另一头蹲点，全神贯注。  
贫民窟与繁华街隔了一条不算宽阔的马路，车水马龙，奔流不息，作为这座城市千千万万的血管之一输送着它赖以存活的养料与活力，同时也滋生着废气与毒物，对这座城市虎视眈眈。  
正午时分，车流断断续续地挪动着，戈登额角冒出了汗，在毒辣的日光之下，他眼前一花。  
再次恢复清明时他在流动的车辆中看到一个熟悉的身影，那人披着破破烂烂不知道从哪里捡来的大衣，僵立在马路中央，眼睛直勾勾地看向一条窄巷，而对身后呼啸而来的卡车充耳不闻。  
周遭森森而立的大厦在这时一齐低头朝戈登压来，熟悉的恐惧感袭来，大脑来不及反应身体便自行其是，把呆呆立着的破产王子从横尸街头的边缘拉了回来。  
“布鲁斯？布鲁斯！”路不宽，戈登把人扑倒后顺着惯性跌到了墙边阴凉处，他轻轻晃着布鲁斯的肩膀，试图将走丢的布鲁斯找回来。  
  
很难言明在车流中穿行的感受，刹那间布鲁斯什么都听不到了，呼声风声鸣笛声，鼎沸纷杂的人声如潮水一般退去，稻草人注射进他身体的未知液体终于露出了獠牙，与蝙蝠侠争夺着布鲁斯的意识。  
他身处人流之中，太阳炙烤大地，他却冷地浑身打颤。  
寒意从骨头里往外冒，骨隙中被塞满了冰碴子，随手丢出的烟头在他眼里化作落地的弹壳，微不可闻上膛的声音在他耳边轰然而鸣。  
“吉姆！”他很快意识到那是什么，他嘶吼出声。  
  
“等我回来。”戈登反应很快，转身掏枪一气呵成，四处潜伏的警员一呼即应与劫匪展开了枪战。  
很漂亮的一战，前提是布鲁斯提醒了他。  
  
稳定下来后戈登立即折回去找布鲁斯，留下警员们面面相觑。  
“局长刚才扑过去吓我一跳，差点以为我们暴露了。”  
“局长那是舍己救人，哥谭局长的自我修养是连流浪汉都会去救。”  
  
哦那可不是普通的流浪汉。  
哥谭局长戈登腹诽。  
  
他本以为等他回去后布鲁斯应该不见了人影，哪知布鲁斯连地方都没有挪，安安静静地在那里等戈登回去找他。  
  
布鲁斯恹恹地看着他们火拼的方向，眸子里是化不开的阴沉。  
一个蓝色的玻璃球从小孩子的手里滚落下来，迎着在阳光下闪耀的灰尘弹起落下，折射着光芒，像汪洋大海落入星空，像布鲁斯的眼睛。  
这个认知让戈登心里有些微妙，但他压下了莫名加速的心跳。  
布鲁斯随手拾起来，嘴角带着点笑意扔给蹦跳着的小孩子。  
戈登蹲下身，掰着布鲁斯的肩头上上下下仔细检查了一番。  
“有哪里受伤吗？”  
戈登出现让布鲁斯回过神来，他摸着后脑勺有点委屈地说脑袋疼。  
戈登立即紧张起来说要不要去医院，而后迎着布鲁斯眯起来的眼睛又补充了一句我报销医药费。  
布鲁斯看起来有些讶异，他一边收拾着起身一边说局长你怎么不问我为什么在这里。  
“好吧，你为什么在这里，怎么不回家？”戈登局长从善如流。  
“那是阿福的财产。”布鲁斯一本正经地回答道。  
布鲁斯仰着头望着他，狡黠的神情有些像那只抓烂他家沙发垫的小奶猫。  
戈登觉得有只小猫在挠他的心肝肺。  
“我的前妻带着孩子们去了另一个城市，”戈登的手机在这时震动起来，他看了一眼来电显示，“如果你愿意的话，你可以跟我回家。”  
“局里还有点事，不能送你回去了。”戈登无不遗憾地说道，抓住布鲁斯的手，将掏出的钥匙塞到他的手上，认真地看着布鲁斯说道：“拿着它布鲁斯，在你需要的时候可以随时来找我。”  
戈登冲着布鲁斯点一点头，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。  
布鲁斯攥着钥匙目送戈登的身影消失在视线的边缘，直到在指腹上压出一道红印才缓缓松开，放在阳光下把玩，它熠熠生辉。  
  
戈登对他来讲是什么样的存在？  
他不敢深想，怕失去一束在崖边拽着他的光。  
  
  
八月中下旬突如其来的雨将蒸笼般的哥谭浇了个透湿，也浇灭了连日来因酷热四处燃起的火星。  
戈登怀里揣着下班后买的法拉费，开着车朝着贫民窟驶去。  
他在连绵不绝的雨幕中找到了屋檐下躲雨的布鲁斯，狼狈的布鲁斯给同样狼狈的戈登让了个地方。  
戈登把还冒着热气的法拉费塞给布鲁斯，自己搓着手咒骂这鬼天气。  
布鲁斯顿了一下，然后把法拉费撕开，分一半给戈登。  
“你没吃饭吧，局长。”  
戈登呵呵笑着，也不推辞，咬下了第一口。  
热腾的食物混着冰冷的雨珠一并吞下肚中，五脏六腑都仿佛被夏末的大雨浇了个透，舒爽地令人忍不住赞叹。  
短暂的舒适之后便是躲在雨中的寒冷，戈登三两口吃完后布鲁斯还在那里小口小口地咬着。  
“不和胃口吗？”戈登故意逗哥谭落魄王子布鲁斯。  
“不是，”布鲁斯嚼着法拉费含含糊糊地说道，“暖暖手……太他妈冷了。”  
戈登这才发现布鲁斯虽然披着大衣却也是衣不蔽体，露出的一截手腕被冻得通红。  
戈登极为自然地握住布鲁斯的手腕，本来离得就不远的两人靠得更近了。  
布鲁斯闻得到戈登身上淡淡的烟草味，对方的体温顺着手腕传至四肢百骸，暖地他几乎想抖一抖毛。  
戈登握住布鲁斯的手腕如同握住一柄出鞘的钢刃，冰冷而锋利的触感直逼他缓缓跳动的心脏。  
“布鲁斯。”他记起布鲁斯六个小时前止不住震颤的瞳孔，以及难以自控的攻击性与恐惧感，他感觉到手掌下对方的身体正缓缓放松下来，“跟我回去吧，就当陪陪我这空巢老人。”  
“您可一点都不老，局长。”布鲁斯不满地反驳他。  
  
  
6  
戈登去停车了，布鲁斯用钥匙打开了门。  
一团灰色的毛球在布鲁斯开门的瞬间扑过来，抱着他的脖子在他的下巴上乱啃。  
后面进来的戈登将湿衣服脱下，见到这一幕很自豪地说道：“蝙蝠侠让我帮他养的。”笑了笑，他又道，“它很喜欢蝙蝠侠，看起来也很喜欢你。”  
布鲁斯举起小奶猫对着它笑，眼睛里闪着点点狡黠。  
“要不是阿福猫毛过敏，我都想养一只了。”  
“它叫什么，局长?”  
戈登的表情忽然变得有些尴尬，“没有名字，你给起一个吧。”戈登干咳了一声装作很随意地说道。  
  
“小蝙。”  
布鲁斯正儿八经地抱着猫坐在沙发上如此说道，饶有兴趣地看戈登的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来。  
“……我是很喜欢，呃，敬佩蝙蝠侠了……”戈登干干巴巴地解释了几句，然后再哥谭宝贝目不转睛的注视中撂下一句“蝙蝠侠找我”后仓皇出逃。  
布鲁斯收回目光，收起起所有的表情，挠着小奶猫的下巴沉下心来陷入新的思考。  
  
戈登捡回蝙蝠侠扔到他窗边的东西，是一叠皱巴巴写满名字的纸和一支录音笔。  
他按下播听键，在一阵刺啦刺啦的电流声后听到了他想要的东西。  
  
  
——八月十六日   
  
7  
果不其然，戈登在布鲁斯的被窝里揪出了小蝙。  
天知道他出门前就在找猫，下班回来后却发现一人一猫在床上四仰八叉睡得正香。  
但让他不忍下手的是一人一猫都把头埋在枕头里，很软的很好欺负的样子让揍惯了暴徒的哥谭局长下不去手。  
“布鲁斯，已经中午了。”戈登扯开窗帘，布鲁斯下意识扯开被子去挡光，却在无意间将小蝙暴露在光线之下，获得了几声不满的猫叫。  
以为压到小猫而侧了侧身的布鲁斯清醒了些，但不赖床是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。  
“布鲁斯你就算不吃饭也该换药了。”戈登有些无奈地坐在床边，试图和布鲁斯好好商量。  
显然这比阿福的小甜饼威胁更能让布鲁斯清醒，他猛的坐起来看向戈登，眼睛清明地不像睡到中午才醒的人。  
“喏。”戈登晃了晃手中的录音笔，“录入那些杂音的地方……是贫民窟吧。”  
“……”  
“别想装鸵鸟，早就怀疑你了。”戈登把人从被子里揪出来，打开急救箱将纱布剪刀一类的器械一一拿出来，“你要是不想让我知道，我是不可能抓住你的，你看——你这分明就是别扭。”  
布鲁斯抿着嘴不肯出声，就算戈登皱着眉头剪下翻卷的皮肉也一声不吭。  
“这是新伤，还是旧伤没敢让阿尔弗雷德知道?”  
“你知道的，吉姆，即使没用阿福也不会停下嘲讽我，而且昨晚我根本没出去。”布鲁斯感到有些头疼，他不知道自爆身份会不会再多出一个阿福。  
“你分明是没力气出去——”戈登停了一下，“我知道你昨晚睡得并不安稳。”  
“布鲁斯，你伤口分明发炎了，为什么身上还这么凉，真的没有发烧吗？”  
  
“我不知道——”布鲁斯可疑地停顿了两秒钟，然后自暴自弃地对戈登说道：“我只是很冷。”  
戈登翻出冬日的厚被子给他一层层盖上，温度计一支接一支测量体温。  
布鲁斯没说什么，只是很乖觉地任戈登安排。  
但他依然冷，温度计的示数始终下不来。  
“你的下丘脑是被烧坏了吗”戈登甩着温度计，脸色很不好看。  
“我可以肯定我现在很清醒。”布鲁斯被裹成一个球，嘴里胡说八道跟戈登普及生理学知识。  
“回去好吗？在这里我没办法帮你”戈登问他，带着些恳求地问他。  
“我不能……事情还没有完，吉姆。”  
布鲁斯烧地迷迷糊糊，却口齿清晰地告诉戈登他拿定了主意。  
  
  
8  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯。”戈登晃动着床上大汗淋漓，嘴里咬着破碎音调的人，他的呼吸重而深，显然是被梦魇给困住了。  
戈登半夜被小蝙给抓醒，几乎没怎么反应就冲到了布鲁斯的房间。  
布鲁斯睁开眼时戈登看到了里面破碎的世界，以及不断扩大的无底深渊。  
“是稻草人的药？我留有莱斯利医生的解毒剂……”  
“没用的，是新品，我化验过自己的血了。”布鲁斯打断了戈登，自顾自地爬起来，“回去睡吧吉姆，不要紧，死不了人。”  
“我怎么可能睡得着——”  
“你明天还要上班……”布鲁斯扯开衣领，燥热感一阵胜过一阵，他忍不住想冲个冷水澡，将混沌的噩梦和跗骨的痛楚一并冲个干净。  
“你也是这样对待阿尔弗雷德的吗，布鲁斯?让他看着你受罪然后赶着这位令人尊敬的绅士离开?”  
“热，难受。”面对戈登越来越黑的脸色，布鲁斯撑不住了，然后兵溃千里，一败再败，老实交代。“但你和阿福不一样，吉姆。”  
戈登沉默地摸向布鲁斯的额头，然后将他揽入怀里，他察觉出了某种莫名的情愫，但无论从哪种意义上，他们都没有做好准备。  
布鲁斯无意识地蹭着戈登，蹭开了戈匆忙间没有系好的衬衫，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔:“你身上好凉快……该不会是春药吧……”  
戈登闻言僵直了身体保持着原本姿势动也不敢动，直至布鲁斯绵长的呼吸传来，他才松了一口气。  
真是什么都敢往外说。  
花花公子名不虚传。  
即使这样想着，戈登还是收紧了手臂，顺着月光下布鲁斯苍白如雕塑的侧脸缓缓滑下，在熟睡之人的唇边落下一个轻吻。  
晚安吻。  
戈登对着自己说，然后永不过界。  
  
  
——八月十七日  
  
  
9  
“恢复的不错。”戈登对着蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说。  
蝙蝠侠冷峻地看着他不吭声，漂亮的眼睛倒映着哥谭的繁华与黑暗，一如星空璀璨。  
  
——八月二十日  
10  
戈登回家后发现自己的客厅被纷飞的纸张以及他看不懂的数学公式淹没了，他狐疑地逮住两只作妖的猫，凶巴巴地问他们搞什么幺蛾子。  
布鲁斯抿唇看着他笑，抬起笔指了下正在验算的数据。  
“我要拿回韦恩家族的财产，”他胜券在握，运筹千里，“哥谭是蝙蝠侠的，也是布鲁斯的。”  
这才是哥谭聚光灯下的布鲁斯，如果没有蝙蝠侠，他本应是这样意气风发的。  
但蝙蝠侠没有遮挡住布鲁斯的光芒，他们一如白天与黑夜的交织，在言谈举止的不经意间摄人心魄。  
  
戈登庆幸自己看得到布鲁斯的全部，也为没能更早地懂他而懊悔。  
  
——八月二十三日  
  
11  
戈登和布鲁斯漫步在街头，特大暴动事件终于告一段落，戈登不允许布鲁斯宅在家里昼伏夜出，在休假时硬拉着他出来晒太阳。  
  
在过于耀眼的阳光下布鲁斯显得有点蔫，一声猫叫将戈登的注意力引向了他的大衣口袋。  
“长猫了。”布鲁斯按回从自己口袋里冒出来的小脑袋，感受着柔软的舌头舔舐指尖，然后向戈登汇报。  
  
戈登哭笑不得，内心却从未柔软。  
  
——八月二十五日  
  
  
  
在夏夜的尽头，夜尽天明。


End file.
